Miserias de un hombre miserable
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Porque por mucho que lo intentes, el alcohol no siempre acaba con la soledad y el dolor.


**Título:** Miserias de un hombre miserable

 **Géneros:** Drama

 **Rated:** T

 _I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Madriguera._

 **AVISO:** Este fic contiene indirectas bien hermosas, siéntete libre de darte por aludide *corazoncito*

* * *

 **MISERIAS DE UN HOMBRE MISERABLE.**

Fred Weasley, dieciocho años, séptimo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, sorteado en primero en la casa de Gryffindor. De entre todo lo malo que había sido para él esa ruptura, aún le quedaba la satisfacción de la mayoría de edad, de manera que podía ahogar sus penas, sus delirios y sus problemas en cada una de las copas que le iba sirviendo la señora Longbottom, insistiendo ante cada petición con que ya era demasiado, suficiente por esa noche. Pero para Fred nunca era suficiente y posiblemente nunca iba a serlo.

No importaba cuántos tragos diese, cuantos vasos vaciase o cuántas veces se viese reflejado en las últimas gotas de la bebida, cada vez diferente, que iba tomando; no importaban las resacas del día siguiente, las ojeras o dolores de ojos; no importaba que incluso su padre, casi por primera vez en su vida, se hubiese puesto serio con él y le hubiese echado una bronca como nunca antes.

Albus le había destrozado el corazón y nadie parecía echárselo en cara, ¿por qué no le permitían a él seguir destrozando cada parte de su cuerpo cada noche? Era su hígado el que se resentía, su garganta la que ardía en cada trago, sus labios, otrora mostrando una sonrisa entre juguetona y divertida, como si siempre tuviese el plan que acabaría jubilando a medio Hogwarts, los que se iban deformando lentamente con el paso de los vasos y las noches.

No tenía lágrimas que derramar, no tenía palabras que proferir o explicaciones más ninguna que dar.

Mirando la copa entre sus dedos, parando una vez cada varias horas para poder regocijarse aún más en su dolor, recordaba; pequeñas imágenes iban pasando ante sus ojos, casi como si esa copa fuese ese aparato muggle tan extraño que llamaban televisión. Pequeñas escenas, momentos iban pasando ante sus ojos. Desearía que fuesen imágenes al azar, situaciones almacenadas en sus recuerdos, en la parte más profunda de su cerebro que ahora, en el estado embriagado y semi onírico en el que se encontraba, iban siendo recordadas.

Pero no, su cerebro jamás había sido mínimamente misericordioso. Recordó, y recordó. Los recuerdos hicieron que de manera temporal tuviese que dejar de ver, aunque no llegó a dejar la copa ni alejarla ni un centímetro de sus labios. Albus, Albus era el protagonista de sus recuerdos. El joven y hermoso Slytherin, un año menor que él, se paseaba por la copa, protagonizando y monopolizando toda la escena, comportándose de la manera más tierna que Fred recordaba.

Eso era lo que más le dolía, que era incapaz de recordar un sólo momento en el que Albus no sonriese, en el que pareciese mínimamente triste, enfadado o simplemente que no estuviese feliz hasta el momento en el que todo acabó, en el que su mundo se derrumbó, haría entonces un mes. _Un mes exactamente_ , se recordó Fred, antes de beber el contenido de la botella de un solo trago, celebrando el primer mes del final de sus esperanzas.

Y lo más triste de todo no eran sus pensamientos, no era la necesidad de dolor y alcohol para sobrellevar el dolor emocional, el dolor de un corazón roto que posiblemente no sanaría o tardaría demasiado en hacerlo. Lo más triste era hasta qué punto podía el joven Weasley ser patético; a pesar de saber que Albus estaba con él, ese sucio ser, inferior a Albus y que no le merecía y del que siquiera se preocupó en pensar en su nombre, a pesar de saber que Albus en ese momento posiblemente no quería ni saber nada de él, lloriqueando en los hombros de otro como si de una víctima se tratase, a pesar de ser el mayor causante.

A pesar de saber eso y mucho más, esperó. Durante horas, durante días, durante un mes entero esperó. Con los lagrimales llenos, a punto de reventar, con la garganta como si cientos de dagas la atravesasen, esperaba. Se giraba apenas escuchaba el susurro de la puerta, esperando que apareciese ante él, para disculparse, para volver, para volver a ser tan felices como antes. Pero no, Albus nunca entró.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
